Pelucheux secret
by Kemael
Summary: Tout le monde a des secrets, Rufus ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Peut-être n'est-il toutefois pas conseillé d'y mettre le nez.


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Ma fic de Noël étant terminée, je peux donc me consacrer à mes autres fics ! \o/ Voici donc un petit OS qui n'attendait plus que sa fin pour être publié et qui porte sur un personnage du jeu souvent oublié mais que j'adore. J'en veux un pour Noël d'ailleurs, alors vous pouvez toujours vous cotiser ... .

A l'origine, cette fic est sensée être humoristique mais elle a finalement viré dans le sérieux. La version humoristique arrivera donc un peu plus tard.

_**Résumé :** _Tout le monde a des secrets, Rufus ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Peut-être n'est-il toutefois pas conseillé d'y mettre le nez.

_**Rating** _: T

_**Pairing :**_ /

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Pelucheux secrets**_

« Miiiiaaaaaaa ! »

Une seconde suffit à Tseng pour déployer son attention sur toute la pièce sitôt que ce cri plaintif fut émis, mais son patron, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Le blond était présentement penché sur le plan détaillé d'un ancien bâtiment appartenant à la Shinra mais aujourd'hui désaffecté et laissé à l'abandon, et sa concentration semblait dévouée toute entière à cette feuille imprimée en grand format. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il s'agissait là de la première intervention dont il allait dresser le plan d'action, aussi voulait-il que tout fût parfait. Aucun oubli. Aucune erreur. L'échec de ses Turks serait le sien, aussi ne devrait-il y en avoir aucun.

« Si tu pouvais te concentrer Tseng, ça me conforterait dans ma décision que tu sois un Turk apte à son poste.

- Désolé, Monsieur. »

L'utaïen avait toujours été avare de ses mots, et c'était là un détail qui avait toute son importance aux yeux de Rufus. Un homme parlant peu passait plus de temps à réfléchir. Pas que ses gardes du corps dussent être des intellectuels, seulement était-il préférable qu'ils fussent capables de comprendre ce que lui-même pouvait dire à demi-mots. Comme cette menace, par exemple … . Une menace dont il usait souvent mais qu'il se voyait pourtant assez difficilement mettre en œuvre vu la loyauté du brun à son égard. Des chiens fidèles comme lui, il n'en retrouverait sûrement pas de sitôt.

« Miiaaaaaaaaaa ! Miiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le couinement fut cette fois-ci nettement plus marqué, et Tseng se releva afin de se diriger vers la source de ce bruit lorsque la main de son patron vint attraper sa cravate pour l'alpaguer et le rabattre brusquement contre la large table encombrée de plans et de papiers divers.

« Je t'ai dit de te concentrer, non ? Alors où est-ce que tu crois aller ?! »

Quinze ans et déjà la morgue hautaine d'un grand de ce monde … . Le jeune Shinra était décidément précoce, et Tseng sentit un rictus vaguement narquois frôler ses zygomatiques avant d'être ravalé par tout son flegme utaïen. Tout cela augurait d'un futur dirigeant charismatique et autoritaire, si tant était que son côté sauvage ne le dévorât pas avant. Un défaut que le Turk était chargé de museler pour le bien de tous. Pour le bien de Rufus et de la Shinra.

« Sauf le respect que je vous dois, c'est moi qui suis chargé de votre sécurité et aurais donc à encourir la colère de Monsieur votre père si jamais il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je préfère donc prendre toutes les précautions. »

Sa main se posa alors sur celle de son patron afin de lui faire lâcher sa cravate d'un geste ferme mais sans violence aucune, puis Tseng tourna les talons afin de rejoindre la porte secondaire du bureau menant vers le salon privé du blond. Tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, histoire de ne pas risquer une seconde rencontre un peu rude avec le bord de la table … . Les cris et les chouinements étaient désormais presque continus tandis qu'ils montaient dans les aiguës, mais ce fut toutefois un rugissement rauque et menaçant qui le cueillit sitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler un spectacle … des plus étranges ! Peu de chose était capable d'étonner le Turk, mais celui-ci demeura toutefois coi quelques secondes avant d'enfin réagir.

Allongée de tout son long en plein milieu de la pièce, Dark Nation le fixait de ses yeux trop clairs et vaguement teintés de mako, ses babines retroussées laissant apparaître deux rangées de crocs absolument parfaites tandis que tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus comme si elle s'apprêtait à attaquer. La bête avait toutefois l'air exténuée s'il devait en croire son regard encore voilé du sommeil duquel il l'avait tiré, et la raison de son état était en train de s'agiter tout contre son ventre. Quatre boules de poils tout aussi noires que leur mère. Quatre bébés bataillant en grognant afin de se nourrir aux mamelles maternelles. La scène aurait presque pu être touchante. Si tant était qu'il fût possible de passer sur cet important détail que cinq fauves génétiquement modifiés se tenaient présentement dans le bureau de Rufus.

Un Rufus qui avait l'air exceptionnellement mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre dans le dos du brun avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer enfin son attention sur lui. C'était bien la première fois que Tseng le voyait aussi nerveux, et il ne lui fallut pas des heures pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient : si lui-même était responsable de Rufus, il y avait fort à parier que le blond était responsable de son ''animal de compagnie''. Et sans doute que l'engueulade de son père n'était pas son soucis majeur … .

« Tu n'as rien vu, Tseng ! Et si jamais quoi que ce soit passait les portes de ce bureau, il ne pourra s'agir que de toi et je te le ferais chèrement regretter. »

La voix était ferme, assurée. Les pupilles bleu métallique s'étaient rivées dans le regard de son subordonné comme pour l'obliger à courber la tête devant son autorité. Son jeu était parfait … exception faite de ses poings serrés qui trahissaient à eux seuls la nervosité de l'héritier Shinra.

« Vous semblez nerveux, Monsieur.

- Ravale ton cynisme Tseng, tu n'es qu'un Turk et tu n'es pas irremplaçable ! »

Dark Nation feula en entendant son maître hausser ainsi la voix, et un concert de piounements débuta tandis que les petits fauves se rencognèrent tout contre leur mère devant cette menace bien mal identifiée. Un éclair tendre et vaguement amusé passa dans les prunelles de Rufus lorsque celui-ci observa un instant sa ménagerie, rapidement remplacé par sa dureté habituelle lorsqu'elles remontèrent sur le brun.

« Je ne plaisante pas et tu le sais. Ose me trahir et te prendre une balle dans la tête deviendra ton souhait le plus cher. »

Comment un adolescent de son âge pouvait-il ainsi menacer un autre être humain de torture sans même ciller ? N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée s'en serait profondément choquée. Mais pas Tseng. Au contraire, l'utaïen s'inclina respectueusement devant son patron afin de dissiper cet orage qui ne présageait rien de bon si Rufus en venait vraiment à s'énerver.

« Je ne me moquais pas de vous, Monsieur. Je vous présente mes excuses si c'est l'impression que je vous ai donné. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous et votre animal ?

- Ben … . »

C'était là une réponse ressemblant bien peu au blond, et le Turk en aurait sûrement levé un sourcil d'étonnement s'il n'avait pas disposé d'une telle maîtrise sur ses réactions. Présentement, Rufus n'était plus qu'un gamin de quinze ans, toujours aussi hautain mais également des plus perdus face à une situation qu'il ne contrôlait en rien. Une situation sans doute bien déstabilisante pour ce Petit Prince … .

« Que souhaitez-vous faire de la portée ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir les remettre en liberté avant que mon père ou ses scientifiques n'apprennent leur existence. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais t'en charger ?

- Ordonnez et j'obéirai, vous le savez bien. Par contre, est-ce qu'ils sont sevrés ? »

Les petites peluches avaient l'air minuscules tandis que leurs voix désormais plus calmes les avaient bercées vers le sommeil dès qu'elles avaient eu l'estomac plein, et leurs appendices crâniens leur tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos remuaient doucement au rythme de leurs respirations. Ces bestioles étaient réellement craquantes.

« Je n'en sais rien. Les panthères normales sont sevrées à trois mois, mais ça devrait être plus rapide chez eux comme ils ont bénéficié de la mako de leur mère.

- Quel âge ont-ils ?

- Deux semaines.

- C'est sans doute un peu court. Je vais les garder chez moi jusqu'à être sûr qu'ils puissent se débrouiller tout seul. Avez-vous déjà choisi un endroit où vous souhaitez que je les emmène ?

- Au sud est du Wutaï. C'est là qu'a été capturée Dark Nation

- Bien, cela sera fait, Monsieur. »

L'affaire était entendue, réglée. En moins de cinq minutes, le destin de ces boules de poils venait d'être scellé d'une manière qui détendit radicalement Rufus avant que celui-ci ne se reprît.

« Retournons au plan maintenant, nous avons déjà suffisamment perdu de temps avec cette histoire. »

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil tourné en direction de la large baie vitrée couvrant tout un pan de mur de son bureau, Rufus tripotait nerveusement une tablette tactile dernier cri entre ses mains. Tseng la lui avait apportée depuis près d'une demi-heure déjà avant de retourner à son travail, mais le blond n'avait pas encore trouvé la motivation - le courage - pour visionner ce que son subordonné avait filmé au Wutaï un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Derrière ses airs froids, il avait beaucoup tenu à ces quatre petites peluches qui l'avaient définitivement quitté le jour même de leur découverte par l'utaïen, alors était-ce réellement une bonne idée que de s'imposer la vision de leur remise en liberté ?

Quelle question ! Il était un homme, bon sang ! Aussi ne reculerait-il pas devant une épreuve aussi triviale que celle-ci ! Et dans un geste légèrement rageur, l'héritier Shinra mit la tablette en route puis chercha le fichier dont il lança la lecture. Un rien inquiet … .

L'enregistrement avait été effectué depuis une caméra fixe posée à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère - Tseng ayant agi entièrement seul afin de conserver le secret de son patron sous bonne garde - et Rufus put donc le suivre pas à pas dans ses mouvements. Sortir deux cages du cockpit de l'appareil, les poser à terre puis les ouvrir pour laisser place à quatre panthères ayant plus que doublé de taille en l'espace d'un mois. Leurs pattes s'étaient allongées, leurs muscles roulaient sous leur peau sombre. Leurs longues queues crâniennes semblaient frémir en goûtant l'air.

Les félins avaient l'air hésitants sur la conduite à tenir, et le blond se crispa en voyant l'utaïen sortir son arme. Sortir son arme pour simplement tirer en l'air et provoquer la fuite des jeunes panthères. Ironiquement, chez ces panthères-là comme chez les Turks, tout se finissait dans un coup de feu … .

Quoi qu'il en fût, son ordre avait été exécuté, et Rufus effaça aussitôt ce fichier compromettant avant d'éteindre la tablette puis de la faire disparaître dans un de ses tiroirs, réprimant une trace humide sur sa joue d'un mouvement rageur.

_Boys don't cry._

Ça ne se discutait même pas.


End file.
